Fear of Love
by AlwaysHiei
Summary: Sasuke was always afraid of the light he was vulnerable to her.SasukeHinata Oneshot. Please, review!


A Sasuke/Hinata Oneshot

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Fear of Love

By: AlwaysHiei

Sasuke thought he was scared of the light. No, not a ceiling light, or a desk lamp. Not even the sun. Sasuke was scared of true light.

He never told anyone, and nobody seemed to ever find out; not that he expected anyone to. He'd never revealed his secret, or been scared by it in front of anyone else but the light before. The light was the only one to ever know; though she herself probably never knew this secret in it's entirety. I mean, she knew he was scared of her, but she never knew why. She wasn't even aware of her being the light.

But, Sasuke, though he was definite with the light being his only fear, he really didn't have enough evidence to make this a fact. This fear only showed itself once; the only time he ever saw the light. That was when he was nine; right after his family died.

It was at the funeral, right after his parents were buried. He was standing by their graves when someone tapped him on the shoulder. When he turned, he realized it to be Hiashi Hyuuga.

"We're very sorry about your loss." The man said, not sounding apologetic at all. "We're here to pay our respects."

'We?' Sasuke thought at this, looking at the Hyuuga skeptically.

"This is my daughter; Hinata." The man answered Sasuke's look, stepping to the side a bit to reveal a small, rather cute girl about the same age as Sasuke.

"H-Hello..." She greeted. Somehow, from one glance, this girl reminded Sasuke of light. 

And with that simple greeting...

Sasuke was petrified...

Not from her great beauty, though she was very pretty, not from her great aura that reeked of power, she wasn't that confident or that powerful at all, and not from her personality and demeanor that demanded respect, she wasn't like that at all.

...He was petrified in fear...

Why was he scared of her? She wasn't powerful! She wasn't mean! She wasn't even confident about herself!

...because he was vulnerable to her...

She didn't know this, and maybe Sasuke hadn't known exactly why then either. But it was true.

He felt like any second he'd blurt out how sad and scared he was at the loss of his parents to her. He'd tell her everything that happened that night, even what his brother said. He'd break down into tears and explain to her every single emotion that he was experiencing. He'd tell her about the nightly nightmares he had.

... and he'd tell her everything...

Everything about him, she'd know it all. From the start to the finish. If it was about Sasuke, she could tell you it all.

...and he thought she'd use it against him...

But, the light was kind. She was nice, pretty, and felt sad over his parents, though she never met them. She even held sympathy for him; not pity, but pure,inoccent sympathy. She was nice, and wouldn't dream of using anything she heard from anyone at all against him!

...the light was too kind for that...

He'd stood there for what had to be three minutes, silently ragin a war in his mind and heart; his mind telling him to run, but his heart telling him to tell her. He wasn't sure of what to do, but, he knew he had to do something before he really did blurt everything out without coming up with a logical solution of getting away from this girl.

...but he didn't care...

"Ahem? So, may we?" Hiashi Hyuuga asked impatiently, tapping his foot a bit.

'Ahem? Will you tell her, Sasuke?' His concious asked.

Make a decision, Sasuke!!

What could he do? He wouldn't tell her anything, but how could he get away from her discreetly?

"S-Sasuke-san?" She mumbled quietly, but still managing to surprise Sasuke, whom of which jumped at her suddenly speaking again.

Darn her! He was right. She was already trying to take advantage of him!

"Oh! I-I'm sorry for surpirsing you, S-Sasuke-san!!" She apologized, bowing her.

And now she was acting cute about it!

Forget logic! Sasuke was getting away from her before she did anything else.

...so, he ran.

Yes, he ran. All the way back to his cold, empty, "home".

He was safe. And now, he knew. He'd have to avoid her from now on; he needed to stay away from the light.

That's how he discovered this horrid secret. But, he was able to avoid this fear successfully for nine whole years. He'd almost forgotten.

Almost.

One day, Sasuke went to visit his parents. When he arrived at the cemetary, he saw a small figure near his parents graves. Curious, he walked towards it.

Big mistake.

It was her, Hinata Hyuuga.

The light.

She turned around and smiled at him, saying,"H-hello, Sasuke-san..."

He was petrified in fear, again.

But he didn't bother to think of a logical solution again; this time, he ran immediately.

But, this time, shocked and worried, Hinata ran after him.

She chased him all the way back to his house. And Sasuke noticed her.

Thus, he kept running. All the way through the compound.

Until he was at a dead end. He had to stop.

And she stopped with him. He was cornered.

But he wouldn't say anything. He would never tell her anything that would make him vulnerable. Never!

"S-Sasuke?" Hinata said, concern in her voice.

With that single word coming out of her mouth, he talked. He told her everything. He told her about his families death, what his brother told him that night, about his latest mission, about staying with Orochimaru, about his team, about his daily life, and about every single emotion he felt; and any other emotion he'd ever felt. He may have even shed a tear.

And he told her that he loved her.

He never noticed how he really felt before, he just blurted it out. But, it felt right.

He'd realized something; he didn't fear the light. He loved it.

...Sasuke was petrified; he was petrified in love...He was in love with her, and he was vulnerable to her... He'd tell her everything, and she'd never use it against him...Because the light was kind, and he loved her for that...and so, he stayed.

THE END

Hello!! Thanks for reading this. I hoped you liked it. I worked pretty hard (This time, I took a half-hour). So, please tell me your opinion, and review!!

Seeya,  
AlwaysHiei 


End file.
